Love love everywhere
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Angel once again gets involved with the matters of love. BatmanxJoker Two-FacexRiddler and Nightwing/DickxBatgirl/Barbra Sequel to BxJ story


_AN: this is a Sequel to Random BxJ story. This story also involves Twiddler (Two-FacexRiddler xD ) I know it's not that good but at least it's something _

Warnings: nothing k+ rating

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Angel and JoJo

Summary: Angel once again gets involved with the matters of love. BatmanxJoker Two-FacexRiddler and Nightwing/DickxBatgirl/Barbra

* * *

Angel: *flying around* Nightwing? *fly down* what are you doing here?

Nightwing: what I can't visit from college?

Angel: *glares* I'm just surprised you came is all..

Nightwing: well I did start to miss you guys..

Angel: especially Barbra

Nightwing: *blushing* yeah...

Angel: anyway I have some news to tell you

Nightwing: what is it?

Angel: Me and Tim got Batman and Joker to say that they love each other

Nightwing: *laughing* OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! Finally!

Angel: yeah just so you don't get surprised Joker also moved in with us

Nightwing: really?

Angel: yep, now they sleep together every night.

Nightwing: is he still grumpy

Angel: he seems a lot happier sense Joker moved in...

Nightwing: that's a relief.

JoJo: hey what about me?

Angel: how could I forget? Josie was the one who 'attacked' joker. It's thanks to her that we where able to do this whole plan.

Nightwing: you used your Dark/Shadow powers?

JoJo: yep! Joker was so scared I thought he was gonna wet his pants

Nightwing: wow! You don't see a scared Joker often

Angel: you want me to get Barbra? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you *winks*

Nightwing: n-not now I wanna see Bats and Joker kiss

Angel: I got a picture *pulls out a picture* I took it secretly when they admitted they loved each other

Nightwing: *jaw dropped* you weren't kidding.

Angel: you wanna go see them? I'm sure that their at the mansion

Nightwing: wait what happened to Harley and Catwoman?

Angel: Harley's with Ivy. I don't know about Catwoman though.

JoJo: she's with the penguin

Angel: *gags* ugh that's just nasty!

Nightwing: well at least she got something

Angel: yeah true.

Nightwing: enough chit chat lets get to the mansion so I can see the love birds.

Angel: *teleports them to the mansion*

Bruce: *on top of joker kissing him on the couch*

Angel: *takes of mask* Bruce?

Bruce: *pulls back blushing* y-yeah

Ana: look who came to visit *points to Dick*

Dick: uh hey...

Bruce: Dick?

Dick: I got a couple days off from college so I decided to drop by.

Alfred: Sir dinner is red- *looks at Dick and Josie* I shall make more *goes back into the Kitchen*

Dick: *looks at Joker and Bruce with a grin on his face*

Josie: Dick you stay with them. Me and Ana have to do something

Ana: we do?

Josie: yes remember our plans.

Ana: *nods* oh yeah *smirks* we'll be back soon

Josie: *puts back on mask* I need your help

Ana: *puts back on mask* with what?

JoJo: I'm going to get Two-face and riddler to say that they love each other. You in?

Angel: oh hell yeah! Just let me get Tim *goes in Tim's room* Tim

Tim: do you ever knock!

Angel: *glares* I need your help

Tim: with what?

Angel: me and Josie are getting Two-Face and Riddler to say they love each other.

Tim: last time I helped with this sort of thing I got in trouble.

Angel: come on Tim please!? And if anybody gets in trouble it's gonna be Josie.

Tim: really?

Angel: yeah, she's the master mind this time

Tim: fine, but this is the last time I help with this sort of thing.

Angel: thanks *hugs* also Dick's here!

Tim: you mean Nightwing?

Angel: yep, and after we finish this mission I'm getting Barbra so she can see him.

Tim: sounds good to me *puts on outfit*

Angel: *goes to JoJo* okay where ready

JoJo: *grabs them* common lets go *teleports them to Arkham*

Robin: how can we find them? This place is huge!

JoJo: *rolls eyes* I know where they are, Two-Face and riddler are like my family,

Angel: so there practically how Bats and Joker where before they admitted they loved each other.

JoJo: you could say that, they just need to kiss soon as possible

Angel: what cells are they in?

JoJo: 12b and 11b

Robin: so their close together?

JoJo: yeah, very close.

Guard: Hey stop right there!

Angel: *pulls out gun*

Robin: Angel don't shoot it!

Angel: *smirks and shoots it* to bad

Guard: *starts to laugh* hahahaha

Angel: wow I guess Joker rubbed of on me more than I thought

Robin: *sighs* at least it wasn't real

JoJo: next time there's a cop just let me handle it.

Angel: fine.

Robin: *looks at the cell* 11b

JoJo: *knocks on the door* riddler?

Riddler: Josie? Is that you?

JoJo: *nods* yep *breaks open the door*

Riddler: I see you brought Angel. *looks at Robin* but why the birdy?

JoJo: eh he's here to help

Angel: *goes and knocks down Two-faces door* Two-Face! *hugs him*

Two-Face: *smiles and hugs back* hello Angel.

Riddler: *glares at Angel* anyway..why are you breaking us out?

JoJo: listen Riddler, Two-Face I love you guys you know that right?

Two-Face: of course we know that, your like my daughter

Riddler: yeah same for me

JoJo: if you guys really love me then please please please. Just admit that you love each other!

Robin: ...

Riddler: *blushing*

Two-Face:Eddie?

Riddler: yeah?

Two-face: *grabs his hands* I-I l-love you

Riddler: I-I l-love you t-two

Robin: *smiles*

Angel: well if that's all...*stretches* we should-

Riddler: *kisses two-face*

Two-Face *kisses back and starts to take off Riddler's shirt*

Robin: Uhh guys *taps on Two-Face*

Two-Face: *pulls back* WHAT!

Robin: where still in Arkham! You can't go that far here!

JoJo: he's right you know...

Angel: Josie I bet you can take them back to your place,

JoJo: it's possible...

Riddler: *starts to pull off Two-Face's shirt*

Angel: Josie I think you need to take them now

JoJo: I think your right *grabs them* well I'll see you guys later *teleports away*

Robin: where now?

Angel: Barbra's

.

.

.

.

Robin: * knocks on Barbra's window* Barbra!

Barbra: what is it Tim

Ana: it's about Nightwing!

Barbra: Dick? Where is he?!

Ana: back at the mansion

Barbra: *smiles* well I'm coming then...

Tim: *jumps down and pats on his motorcycle* come on

Barbra: *jumps and gets behind Tim* thanks for telling me about Dick being back *blush* it means a lot

Tim: well it was Ana's idea to tell you in the first place...so thank her

Barbra: *smiles at Angel* thanks Ana

Ana: eh don't mention it, I just knew you'd be glad to see him.

.

.

.

.

Ana: *walks in* where back

Bruce: ...that was quick

Ana: how long where we gone

Bruce: about 30 minutes, anyway where's Josie

Ana: Josie um left...but I got Barbra!

Barbra: *waves*

Ana: so where's dick at?

Joker: *leaning against Bruce*

Bruce: *blushing* uhh he's down in the Bat-cave. I think he's working on his motorcycle.

Ana: thanks Bruce *grabs Barbra* come on let's go see your boyfriend

Barbra: *blushing deeply* Ana!

Joker: *laughing* uh huh

Tim: *smirks* we all know

Bruce: *Chuckles* it's obvious

Ana: just like how you two where *points to Bruce and Joker* but you couldn't admit it without me Tim and Josie. So don't give her a hard time *glares*

Joker: *shrugs and kisses bruce*

Bruce: *kisses back*

Ana: *rolls eyes* come on *goes to the bat cave* Dick? You down here?

Dick: yeah Ana what is- *sees barbra* H-hey b-Barbra. Long time no see

Barbra: *smiles* y-yeah I could say the same...how's college been?

Dick: eh you know work work work. I've missed you..

Barbra: *hugs Dick* I've missed you to

Dick: *kisses her softly*

Barbra: *kisses back*

Ana: *goes back upstairs with a smile*

Tim: you look happy, what up?

Ana: nothing

Tim: they kissed didn't they?

Ana: yes yes they did

Bruce: *turns on the TV*

Reporter: it seems that the Riddler and Two-Face have escaped from Arkham. The only clue we got was a laughing man.

Joker: WHAT?

Ana: oh crap

*zooms in on a laughing man*

Reporter: the Joker hasn't even scene In a long time, we don't know if it was him or some one else. Detectives are on the case right now.

Bruce: *turns off the TV* Tim, Ana? *crosses arms*

Ana: what?

Bruce: I know it was you two! Joker's right here. I know he didn't do it.

Ana: *sighs* okay the truth is that Josie wanted us to get Two-Face and Riddler to say that they love each other. This guard was in the way so umiusedlaughinggas

Bruce: say that again

Ana: *groans* I used laughing gas on him

Joker: *hugs Ana* I think she's taken after me Brucey.

Bruce: *sighs*

Alfred: *comes out* Dinner is ready *goes back in*

Bruce: just don't do it again *goes in the dining room with Joker*

Tim: *smiles* I think Joker's made him happy

Angel: *nods* yes, yes he has *smirks*

* * *

AN: well I plan on making more stories now...please leave a review ❤


End file.
